There's Nothing Good about Goodbye
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Cherish Copeland has been dating Drew for eighteen months and has a big secret, but will a small fight completely end their relationship before she even has a chance to tell him?
1. An Ending

**There's Nothing Good about Goodbye**

_ What he said kept running through her head over and over and over again. What should she do? Should she leave him? Should she tell him and take the chance that he'll leave her? _

_ Either way her heart would break—that much she was sure of. _

_ Should she move back in with Adam? There's no way Vince would allow her to work now? Maybe he'd let her work behind the scenes instead of in the ring? _

_ She'd still see him, almost every day; and even if they ended it here her heart would not be able to take that. _

Cherish sat in the wicker chair on the balcony attached to her hotel room—staring out at the concrete jungle.

_Was there a whole other world out there for Cherish Copeland?_ Her mahogany hair rustled against her neck in the summer breeze.

She didn't want another world—she wanted this one; it was perfect.

The slamming of the door indicated her boyfriend of eighteen months was back from the gym. "Where are you babe?" she could hear him rummaging through his bags.

"Out here Drew" Cherish replied.

She listened to his footsteps as he approached her.

She closed her eyes. She hoped she never had to hear that sound with him heading in the opposite direction.

He leaned over the back of her chair and planted a kiss on the top of her head—placing his hands on her shoulders. "How was the gym?" She asked.

"Great" He smiled "What are you doing out here?" his thick Scottish accent was one of the many things she loved about Drew.

She looked over at him as he sat in the other chair across from her; his long brown hair was back in a tie and damp with sweat. She smiled "Just thinking."

He nodded. "And what were you thinking about"

"Lots of things Drew"

"Lots of things?" He smirked "You're being evasive"

"I was thinking about us-"

"What about us?"

"And what would happen if we weren't together"

His smile faded. "Are you planning on leaving me Cher?"

"I don't know Drew"

"_You're thinking about leaving me?"_

Cherish sighed; she didn't want this now. She had wanted to wait before they had this fight. She knew it wouldn't end well. "I'm not sure Drew"

"Are you unhappy Cherish?"

"No Drew-I love you"

"Then why do you want to leave me Cherish?" He looked angry.

She sighed—what should she say to him? "We want different things Drew"

"Different things?" He shook his head "I want you."

"It's not that simple Drew."

"It has been that simple for eighteen months—what's changed now Cherish?"

His eyes flashed—he had had a recollection. She knew this would be over soon; she just hoped it didn't end with him leaving.

"Is this about—"

"Yes Drew that's what this is about."

"Because of what I said, you'd leave me?"

"It's a big deal Drew"

A **whole **lot bigger than he knew.

"We can work through it"

"You're not good at sacrifices Drew, we both know that."

"So-you want to end our relationship instead of trying to work it out?"

"No I don't want to end this—but I don't know if you want to work it out"

He closed his eyes—she didn't know what he was thinking but she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"You're independent Drew you don't want to be tied down—I understand that" Cherish said "I want a family, marriage, kids, the works—you want your job—you—"

"I want you Cherish!" He interrupted.

"For now, you want me, but you want independence too Drew."

"What's wrong with that –we're young—we have our whole lives for those things. We're young we have work, we have fans, I love you AND I love my job."

"I know Drew, but do you love your job _more_ than me?"

His eyes flashed. He stood up and went back into the hotel room. She sighed-this was terrible.

She stood up and followed him—he had thrown his clothes into his duffle bag along with everything else he had.

"Drew—please don't." She held back the tears the best she could.

"You know what Cher—clearly you think I need some space—and maybe I do! So I'm going to give you exactly what YOU want!" He left slamming the door.

Cherish ran to it and pulled it open just in time to see him disappear down the stairs.


	2. Big News

*_**four weeks earlier**_*

Cherish sat on the side of the bathtub in her hotel room. She held the test in her hands, the plus sign met it was positive. She was pregnant.

_What am I going to do? How will Drew take this? Will he leave me? It's so sudden I don't even know if he wants kids- we've never really talked about it. _

A thousand thoughts were racing through her mind as she shoved the test back in the box with shaking hands.

_What will her big brother say? She wasn't sure if he would be happy—or angry. He was so protective of her. _

She threw the test at the bottom of the trash and went onto the hotel balcony. She had only been with the company a year when she met Drew—now they had been dating for seventeen months.

Cherish had always wanted kids-but she hadn't thought to discuss it with Drew yet. She sat in one of the chairs on the balcony and called her bother.

"Hey Cherish." He answered his cell on the third ring.

"Hey Adam—what are you doing?"

"I just left the gym."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you." She could hear his car engine start in the background.

"Can you come see me—I really need to talk with you."

"I'll be right there Cherish." His tone changed—he sounded worried.

He hung up. She leaned back, debating how she was going to tell Adam and Drew.

Adam showed up twenty minutes later. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back and he was wearing work out clothes.

"Hey" He sat on the bed, "What's wrong Cher?"

"Adam—I have to tell you something—and you aren't going to like it—but I—"

"What is it Cherish?"

She sighed and sat beside him. "I'm pregnant."

He looked shocked, but not angry. "You're what?"

"Going to have a baby."

"Did Drew leave you?"

"No he doesn't know yet."

"When will you tell him?"

"I don't know yet" She didn't try to hide she was nervous. Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay."

She smiled and nodded. "You know you aren't as bad ass as you act on TV?"

He laughed. "Don't tell anyone okay? I have to keep my appearances."

"Anything for you Rated R Superstar." She said with a small smile.

He smiled too.

"Please don't tell anyone until I can talk to Drew."

"I wouldn't dream of it Cher." He said squeezing shoulders gently.


	3. The Talk

_***1 week later***_

_**(one week after second chapter, 3 weeks prior to firs chapter =])**_

Cherish decided she needed to talk to Drew. She wasn't sure what she was going to say yet but she decided she'd have to ease into the conversation. They had to be at the arena in two hours—she had plenty of time to talk to him.

She finished packing her duffel bag as he came back from the downstairs lobby. His stuff was already packed and at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Cher." He smiled and kissed her on the lips before sitting on the edge of the bed. "All packed?"

"Yea, I'm ready." Cherish nodded and sat next to him. "I think we should talk."

"About what?" Drew looked at her over the top of the list of matches he had been looking over.

"It's just—we've been together a while and we've never really talked about the future."

"There's plenty of time to talk about the future Cherish"

"C'mon Drew humor me?"

He smirked and nodded. "Alright babe. I'll humor you."

She smiled and leaned back on the headboard. Now she could only hope this conversation ended well. "Do you think we'll stay together Drew?"

He smirked again and leaned back beside her. "I hope so Cher."

"Do you want to get married someday?"

"Yes, someday." He nodded.

"Someday soon or like someday like in ten years?"

He laughed. "I don't know babe. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing—just—curious"

He nodded again looking doubtful.

"Really Drew I was just wondering."

"Alright than—I'm not sure" he crossed his arms over his chest. "In a few years maybe?"

She nodded.

Now she had to ask the hardest question.

"Do you want kids Drew?"

He looked at her for a minute than shook his head. "I've never really thought about having kids."

"Is that a no Drew?" She tired to hide any hope that he would say that it wasn't a no—he just hadn't really though about it—but would really love too—

"I guess—that no—I've never really wanted kids."

She nodded. She felt like there was a huge ball of lead in her stomach.

"Are you okay Cherish?"

"Yeah Drew—I'm fine." She faked a smile and got up. "I'm gonna take the bags downstairs."

"I can do that Cher."

"No—I want to." She picked up the bags. "I need to talk to Barbara about our match anyway." She lied and left before he could respond.

She wasn't even to the stair well before she began to cry.

He didn't want kids and she was pregnant. What was she going to do?


	4. Alone

Part 4

Cherish watched Drew disappear down the stairs. He was gone. She slammed the door shut and slid down the back of it, sitting on the ground.

Should she chase after him and tell him?

Should she let him go and pray he comes back?

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was really alone—what was she going to do? She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

She had to stop. She needed to think clearly—figure out what she was going to do.

She cried harder laying her forehead on her knees.

She didn't know how ling she had been crying when she heard the phone ring but if felt like an eternity. She picked it up with shaking hands hoping it was Drew.

**ADAM**

She answered it "H-hello?" She tried her hardest to hide her trembling voice but knew immediately she had failed.

"Cherish—what's wrong?"

"Drew's gone."

She heard a slew of cuss words and the sound of her big brother hitting something before he took a deep breath and regained what little composure Adam ever had when it came to his little sister. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know Adam."

"Where are you?"

"The hotel."

"Stay there; I'm coming." He didn't give her a chance to respond, the click came before she could even think of a reason to tell him not to come.

She sighed and threw the phone.

This wasn't going to help her pull herself together. She wanted to be alone

Twenty-five minutes later Adam was sitting next to her and she was holding a cup of tea he picked up for her on the way.

"Thanks Adam" She said taking a sip.

"I'm sorry Cher." He seemed a lot less angry than he had on the phone. He was putting on a good show for his baby sister.

""Don't be" She swirled the tea bag in the water. "It'll be okay."

"Forever the Optimist."

She nodded. "It'll all work out—I know it"

"What are you going to do until than?"

She shrugged. "Talk to McMahon than take one day at a time. "

"If you can't keep working?"

"I'll go home—but I hope I can at least do something back-stage."

Adam nodded. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed gently.

"Thanks for coming Adam"

"I'm always here for you Cherish."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. Thank you." She glanced at her clock. "You better get to work Adam.

He sighed and nodded.

"Yea—you have the night off?"

"Yea. I'll talk to McMahon another time."

"Okay Cher, will you be okay?"

"Fine, don't worry if I need something you'll be the first one I call."

He nodded. , Kissed her on the forehead and left.

Cherish signed and laid back on the bed. Now she could figure out what she was going to do.


	5. Confrentation

PART 5

Adam tucked his duffel bag in the open-faced locker. He had left Cherish's hotel room less than half an hour ago. He wished he had the night off; he was really worried about his sister. He couldn't believe that Drew would do something like that to her. He had always seemed like a decent guy, Adam knew that he would never think that anyone was good enough for his litter sister, but he had thought Drew was one of the better ones she had dated. Than he goes and does this, what kind of man leaves his pregnant girlfriend?

A coward, he punched the wall of the locker and cussed. What the hell was wrong with that man?

He turned just as Drew walked into the room. He had his hair down and sunglasses on; he must have gone for a long drive.

"Hey Adam." He nodded at him and sat his duffel bag on the bench.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds right now, Galloway."

Drew looked genuinely surprised. "What are you talking about Adam? Does this have to do with Cherish?"

"Of course it has to do with Cherish you asshole."

Drew nodded. "She call you?"

"No, I called to check on her, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I gave her exactly what she wanted, she wanted me to leave and I left!" Drew said sitting down. He looked frustrated.

"Bull-shit, why would your pregnant girlfriend want you to leave her, is that what—"

Drew looked up at him. "Pregnant?"

"Yes pregnant, you know, going to have a baby"

"I know what it means Copeland, she's pregnant?" The frustration that was etched in his face just seconds before was now replaced with one of surprise.

"She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "No, she just said that we wanted different things." He sighed; of course she would have said that. He had told her he didn't want kids. Of course she asked because she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry Drew, I Thought you knew, I thought that you left her and you knew—"

"No, I didn't know, I thought I was giving her what she wanted." He grabbed his duffel bag. "I have to go Adam—I'll see you later" He left and hurried down hall to find McMahon. He was so lucky he was there that night, he had to go see Cherish, and he couldn't stay for his match. He reached McMahon's office door and pounded on it.

"Who is it?"McMahon sound annoyed, of course he would, no one was supposed to be bothering him right now.

"Drew Galloway" He yelled. "Its important sir, I need to talk to you."

"Fine, come in."

Drew went in and closed the door. He didn't bother to take a seat; he didn't plan on being there long. "I'm sorry sir, I can't wrestle tonight."

"Are you hurt Drew?'

He shook his head. "No sir; Its Cherish"

"What's wrong with Cherish Drew? Is she hurt?" He looked concerned; of course he would be concerned, he had always liked Cherish.

"She's, not feeling well sir. I need to go see her. I just found out."

McMahon gave him a funny look; he knew they were together so of course he was suspicious. "You just found out she's sick? You two share a hotel room Drew."

"No, no, I just found out she's pregnant."

McMahon looked surprised. "Why haven't I heard about this, the writers have her in tomorrow's taping! I can't put her in a match!"

"I'm sure she planned on coming to see you sir, but can I please go?"

McMahon nodded. "I'll keep her on as your Valet, but I'm removing her from matches Mr. Galloway"

Drew nodded, that was the least of his concerns now, "Thank you sir." He left quickly and went to the parking lot and threw his bag in the backseat of his care. He had to get back to Cherish, but he had one more stop to make first.


	6. At the Hotel New

Part 6

Drew walked through the front lobby of the hotel. He had to get to Cherish. He walked passed the people waiting for the elevator and went to the stair-well. He ran up the three flights, taking two at a time. Hopefully she hadn't gone out. He pulled open the door to the third floor and walked quickly down the hall to the room, that, less than four hours ago, they were happily sharing. What the hell was going on anyway? Why hadn't he noticed that Cherish was acting strangely? How could he not have guessed that she was asking about their future because it was already starting?

He reached the door and stopped. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Cherish's voice on the other side of the door. He could tell she had been crying.

"Cher please let me in, we need to talk."

"Andrew?" She sounded surprised. He heard her footsteps as she approached the door, than he heard the lock click and the door swung open. "What are you doing here Drew?"

"Can we please talk Cher?"

She looked at him for a moment than nodded. She stepped aside and he made his way into the room. She had her bags packed and setting at the foot of the bed. Was she planning on leaving without telling him?

"What do you want to talk about Drew?" she closed the door behind him and leaned against it. She was wearing a suit, he was sure she had been getting ready to contact McMahon, maybe she thought he would send her home, so she packed a head of time?

"Why didn't you just tell me Cher?"

"Tell you what Andrew?"

"Come on Cher, I know about the baby, if you didn't want me to know, you should have told your brother I was unaware—"

"What's your point Andrew?"

"What do you mean what's my point Cher, you're pregnant—with my child, you didn't think I should know?"

"You said you didn't want kids Drew—"

"C'mon Cher don't do that—I had no idea. . . "

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't want kids. . ."

"I said I never thought of myself having kids—"

"And than you said that you guess that no, you don't want kids. . . "

"I've changed my mind Cher." She crossed her arms but didn't respond. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He shouldn't be arguing with her. It wasn't helping, if anything it would only make things worse. "Cherish, please don't do this, I don't want be without you. . ."

Cherish uncrossed her arms and stood up straight. "I don't want to be without you either Drew, but if this is what you want. . ."

"But it is Cherish, It is what I want, I just didn't know it."

She was staring at him, she looked dumbstruck. Had she thought he wouldn't come back to her? "You're sure Drew?"

"I've never been surer of anything Cherish." She smiled and walked over to him and wrapped both of her arms around him. He smiled, and held her there. She was crying, he ran his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her body away from his chest. "Cherish, I'm not done yet."

She wiped the tears away and looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Andrew?"

He gently pushed her back so she was sitting on the bed behind them. He slowly knelt in front of her and held her hand. "Cherish Copeland, I love you more than anything else this world has to offer, Will you please marry me?"


	7. Just Beginning NewFinal Chapter

Part 7

Cherish stood across from Drew and held both of his hands. She smiled and squeezed his hands lightly; he looked handsome in his suit. She hoped she looked beautiful in this dress; every bride wants to look beautiful on their wedding day right?

She recited her vows and slid the silver band on Drew's ring finger. She held his hand as he recited his and tried to hold back tears, tears of joy of course. She smiled as he slid the wedding band on her hand. She was lucky. "You may know kiss the bride." She wrapped her arms around Drew's neck when he kissed her and tried really hard not to laugh at the loud clapping and cheering coming from those in attendance. Most of their WWE family was in attendance, it couldn't have been a more perfect wedding day.

They walked hand in hand to the first row of chairs. Adam was sitting there, with a small baby girl in his arms. He smiled at them and handed the baby to Cherish. "I think she slept through her parent's big day" He smiled and kissed Cherish's forehead. "Congratulations"

Cherish smiled "Thanks Adam."

Drew smiled too, "Don't worry Adam; we will make sure ISEABAIL watches the wedding tape."

Adam smirked, "You better."

Cherish smiled at her brother than took her husband's hand. "We better get to the reception Drew." He nodded and they made their way to the reception, which, like their wedding was perfect.

* * *

This is the final chapter of the story, I can't change the Status because of the error messages, but this one is now complete, so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think : )


End file.
